A Moment Like This
by fryingpanninja107
Summary: a series of oneshots based off of songs
1. For Good

**Hello! Okay, first off I am EXTREMELY sorry I haven't put anything up in a while, and its not updating A New Adventure. I'm still thinking about the next chapter. Yes, I haven't gotten it all written out yet, but I am trying. Please don't hit me in the head with a frying pan! **

**Well I decided I'm going to make a series of one shots based off of songs. I have a bunch of songs written down to use, but I'm not sure when ill start writing them and I have no idea when I'll update. When I find the time, I guess. So don't expect super fast updates.**

**Disclaimer: I own the following: a copy of the DVD (kept the case), the ds game, (kept the case) a poster that came with the ds game, the tickets from when I went to see it in theaters, a Rapunzel from the top of my birthday cake (my birthday is march 29th****, I got the DVD for my birthday! lol.) a Rapunzel doll, a noise maker (that doesn't make noise, so it's a floating lantern… kinda), maraca, and a puzzle I decorated with the symbol for corona. And I just got a toothbrush that came with stickers, and you could decorate it. I used sharpies to draw the symbol for corona on it. I also own a pencil case with 4 Disney princesses on it. (I only own it because Rapunzel is on it.) But other than that, I own nothing. So all that… to say… I don't own tangled. *sigh***

**The first song is For Good from the musical Wicked. PEASE NOTE: its EXTREMELY short… sorry.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Something brought you here, Flynn Rider. Call it what you will, fate, destiny…" <em>

"_A horse."_

"_So I have made the decision to trust you."_

"_A horrible decision really."_

"_But trust me when I tell you this: you can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without MY help, you will never find your precious satchel."_

For some reason, it was stuck in Eugene's mind. Maybe it was because it was their first conversation, but he didn't know. But for some reason, it was there and he didn't think it would be leaving anytime soon. Not that he was complaining or anything. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, so really he couldn't complain. Besides, he needed something to occupy his mind for the time being, with Rapunzel in princess lessons. He was really just roaming around the castle, and he was getting annoyed by the guards who kept staring him down.

But what was really on his mind was the first part. He didn't know if he believed in fate or destiny or any of that stuff, but what he did know what that he was who he was today because of Rapunzel. If she hadn't smacked some sense into him with her frying pan (literally) he'd probably still be stealing.

And that wouldn't be a good thing. He would've missed the time of his life if he was.

Of course he would've missed dieing too, but he'd do it a thousand more times for Rapunzel.

Gosh, _everything_ changed because of her. He wouldn't stop stealing for anyone else. And he certainly wouldn't put up with these stupid guards for anyone else either. Seriously, he couldn't walk around the castle and look around without getting followed, glared at, or stared at. Yeah, he was 100 percent sure that he wouldn't be putting up with this for anyone other than Rapunzel.

Flynn Rider would be disgusted at himself if he saw him now. Giving up thieving for a girl. Changing completely for a girl. Well, it wasn't for a girl. It was for Rapunzel, and she was worth it to Eugene.

Thinking again, maybe he did believe in fate and destiny. After all, it was the best way to describe how he got Rapunzel. And he knew because of her he'd been changed for good.

And he sure wasn't going back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. That is the best I can do for now. I discovered in the middle of this I had some writers block. So, I'll update this after I update A New Adventure. Probably.<strong>

**Review? It makes my day when I check my email!**


	2. We Danced Anyway

**Next chapter is here! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. Yes, I would love to.**

**This song is We Danced Anyway by Deana Carter.**

* * *

><p>The two of them had been standing out there, just talking and sitting in silence.<p>

Rapunzel's shimmering emerald eyes looked up at the puffs of white drifting by. She loved them and she loved how sometimes they looked like shapes, and sometimes she even tried to persuade Eugene into making out the shapes with her. Rapunzel glanced over to Eugene. He had his back against the castle wall, looking down. She wondered what he was thinking about, or if he was thinking at all. He was thinking about her. Or more specifically about their first time in the kingdom together. Eugene lowered his eyes at the thought. She had been so excited and full of life, running around. And that was one of the things he loved about her. He loved everything about her actually. The whole adventure had been the time of his life and the only thing he could regret was cutting her long, golden locks of hair. He knew she missed it, and sometimes she'd be so upset about it, she'd cry and his heart broke at the sound of it. But he'd still do the same thing, if it happened again, because she deserved to be free and her life was way more valuable than his. He wasn't about to let that evil witch make his Rapunzel's life miserable, which she would have done without a doubt.

"Eugene..." Her voice brought him out of his looked over at her. "Yeah?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind…"

He brought her to face him. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I was just… thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing, just… Eugene?"

"Yes?"

"When did you first figure out you loved me?"

He thought a minute. When did he figure that out?

"Right after the dancing, for sure during the lanterns."

She smiled. "I remember the dancing. And the lanterns. So...you...really like me right?" she paused. It wasn't a bit strange for Rapunzel to ask questions, but it was a bit odd for her to ask the questions she was.

"Of course, why?"

She sighed. "No reason…"

Eugene looked at her; her big eyes were on the ground. "Hey." he said.

She looked over at him. "Yeah?"

He turned to face her. "I love you. And I don't want you to forget that. don't ever think for a second I don't. And I remember every single thing that happened the first 3 days we were together. Rapunzel, if something's bothering you, tell me. I'll set it straight."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't lie to you." he said. He took her hand and lightly kissed her.

Rapunzel's eyes closed. She could hear such sincerity, such love and true kindness in his voice. It made her feel better.

When the kiss ended, they gazed at each other for a few seconds.

"You love me?" she asked, her voice barley above a whisper.

"Ever since I saw you."

"You'll love me forever and always?"

"Forever and always."

* * *

><p><strong>ITS SO FLUFFY! ITS SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE!<strong>

**lol. anyways... **

**There. Done. I actually had some help with this one, its one of my friends on deviant art. **

**Anyways, review please, I love reviews! Like you, right?**


	3. Haunted

**Another one? Yes. Updates might take longer cause me and my friend came up with a bunch of funny things that could happen if Percy and Annabeth met Rapunzel and Eugene, and we're making comics out of it. I'm the one drawing it, cause she says she can't draw. But she comes up with most of the stuff that happens. And I was thinking, in the movie, Eugene says he's an orphan, and a few days ago I was like: he's a thief… or was a thief anyways, so… HE COULD BE A SON OF HERMES! We laughed out loud about that. But if you want me to write down what we come up with and put it up here on fanfiction, tell me! We come up with these things easily. One of them was like if a son of Hades and Rapunzel and Eugene's son or daughter met and Rapunzel and Eugene's kid was like: my dad came back from the dead! The demigod was like: my dad's the KING of the dead! Then the other kid went: my mom had magical hair, HA! WHAT DOES YOUR MOM DO? Demigod: She's an accountant…. **

**Anyways, I should stop rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled. *hides face with frying pan* but I have my dreams.**

**Oh, almost forgot to tell you: this song is Haunted by Taylor Swift!**

* * *

><p><em>No.<em>

This couldn't be happening.

This wasn't supposed to be happening.

She could've fixed it.. She could've healed him. He could be alive, and maybe she could've gotten a few minutes with him before Gothel could have dragged her away.

But he didn't let her.

He cut her hair.

Why?

Rapunzel cried.

"No." she choked out. "Don't leave me like this. Please."

She kept crying. This couldn't be happening. He was all she ever wanted now. She didn't want anything else. She just wanted him back.

Maybe if she had never made that deal with him, he'd be gone. If she just gave him the satchel, he'd be alive.

But Eugene wouldn't want her to blame herself for this.

But what could she do? It was her fault.

She kept telling herself to stop beating herself up. And she did the only other thing she could.

Cry.

"Eugene, please. Come back." she cried. "I thought I had you figured out by now. Please."

It was useless. She quietly started to sing what could have saved him.

"Heal what has been hurt… change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine… what once… was mine."

A flash caught her eye. A golden light flooded the room and when it faded her gaze snapped to Eugene.

And her hopes were confirmed.

"Rapunzel?"

She gasped. "Eugene?"

"Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?"

She smiled, eyes shining. "Eugene!"

She tackled him in a hug. He was here, in front of her by some miracle.

Rapunzel pulled back and stared at him for a second before pulling him into a kiss.

And for that one moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I know it's not the greatest, but still. It's done! And I know Rapunzel doesn't talk besides singing the song when Eugene dies, but I just wrote it like that. Just wanted to make it clear I'm fully aware what happens in the movie doesn't happen in this fanfic. I know every single second of that movie. My friends are kinda freaked out by it. One of them was like, "if you know it so well what's the first word and the last word?" "first word is this last word is are." then, She wanted me to say the first 10 sentences. After I did that, she got freaked out.<strong>

**Anyways, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**We all love them, don't we?**

**Oh and I'm also completely aware both the A/N's are longer than the oneshot… **


	4. What Is This Feeling?

**I. AM. BACK!**

**To get things straight: SCHOOL HAS STARTED. So as I may have mentioned: updates will be slower. **

**Okay. This is a question: I have mentioned but please tell me an answer if you leave review (which I hope you are doing, right? ; ) ) the Percy Jackson-tangled stuff: yes? No? See? That's only like, 15 seconds of your life you'll…. Never… get…. Back….. Oops. **

**Okay disclaimer (nnooooooooooooooo!): I… DON'T…. OWN…. Tangled. *breaks down in sobs* isn't it horrible?**

**Disney: no.**

**Me: *glares at Disney* BE QUIET! **

**I guess that's not gonna get me closer to owning it… SORRY DISNEY!**

**Anyways, this song is What Is This Feeling? From wicked.**

* * *

><p>"Gah!" he shouted. What was that frog doing, sticking his tongue in his ear? Augh. Wait…<p>

What is this? It doesn't feel like rope. It doesn't look like rope. Wait…

"Is this… hair?" he asked in disbelief.

"Struggling… struggling is pointless!" a feminine voice called from above.

"Huh?" okay, so there was a girl here. This should be easy to get out of.

"I know why you're here…."

Okay, maybe not.

"And I'm not… afraid of you!"

Afraid? By the sound of her voice, she was afraid. Besides, he isn't something to be afraid of.

"What?"

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

A girl with long, (not like, the long you think. It was RIDICULOUSLY long.) blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and a… frying pan?

"Who are you? And how did you find me?"

He said something really intelligent like, "Uh huh."

"_Who. Are. You? _And how did you _find me?_" she repeated, emphasizing her sentence.

"I know not who you are. Nor how I came to find you, but may I just say… Hi? How ya doin? The name's Flynn Rider. How's your day goin?"

She scoffed. What?

"Who else knows my location, _Flynn Rider_?" she said his name with distaste and held the frying pan dangerously close to his face.

"Alright Blondie."

"_RAPUNZEL!_" she snapped.

What kind of name was that?

"Gesuntite. Look, I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and f-"

Wait… something was wrong.

Very wrong.

No.

His satchel.

"Oh! Oh no! _Where_ is my satchel?"

"I've hidden it." she said proudly. "Somewhere you'll _never find it_."

Really? She had never played this game before. He was going to find it, and he was going to get what he wanted. He always did. And nothing here was different.

"It's in that pot, isn't it?" he asked.

Her eyes widened. She raised the frying pan and….

CLANG!

Everything went black.

He woke up with the frog's tongue in his ear again.

"Gah! Would you stop that?" he asked.

"NOW it's hidden where you will never find it."

Blondie started walking around him.

"So, what do you _want _with my hair? To cut it?"

"What?"

"_Sell it_?" she shoved the frying pan dangerously close to his face.

"NOOOOOOO! Listen, the only thing I want to do with _your _hair, is to get out of it! Lit-er-ally!"

"You- wait… you _don't _want my hair?"

"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story." and that was all he was gonna say. He didn't need some girl finding out why he was really here. Besides, it wasn't a complete lie. Those guards were chasing him.

Blondie looked confused.

"You're… telling the truth?" she asked suspiciously.

"YES!" Actually, he was telling the truth for once. No. he couldn't afford to be truthful. But this had to be a special case, if it was the only way to get his satchel back.

"Hmm." she held the frying pan at his face and the frog looked him over suspiciously.

Blondie walked over to the other side of the tower and had what sounded like a conversation with the frog. After a short amount of time, she sighed.

"Okay, _Flynn Rider_, I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"_Deal?_" He gasped. He did _not_ do deals.

"Look this way," she ordered, pulling her hair toward a painting, causing the chair to fall over and him to fall face first on the floor.

"Do you know what these are?"

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?"

She muttered something to herself. This girl was really getting on his nerves she was annoying! But she _was_ kind of pretty… _whoa._

"Well, tomorrow evening, they will light the night sky with these_ lanterns_. You…"

Him?

"Will act as my guide…"

Guide?

"Take me to these lanterns and return me home safely. Then and _only then_ will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

He managed to turn the chair on its side. "No can do. Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't exactly simpatico at the moment, so I won't be taking you _anywhere_."

Blondie looked at the frog, who pounded his fist paw thing against his other fist… paw… thing. Not a good sign?

Nope.

She leapt of the shelf.

"Something brought you here _Flynn Rider_. Call it what you will. Fate, destiny…"

"A horse." he cut in.

"So I have made the decision to trust you."

Trust? Him? Not a good idea Blondie.

"A horrible decision really."

"But trust me when I tell you this."

She tugged on her hair, bringing the chair forward, their faces inches apart.

"You can tear this tower apart _brick by brick_, but without _my_ help, you will _never_ find your _precious _satchel."

He cleared his throat. This was not going how he expected.

"So let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, then you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise."

Promise. Seriously, Blondie. No one handed those out anymore.

"And when I promise something, I never, _ever_ break that promise."

He raised an eyebrow.

"_ever_." she repeated.

He sighed. "Alright, I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder."

She didn't flinch.

"This is kind of an off day for me, this doesn't normally happen…"

Nothing?

Nothing.

"_FINE_! I'll take you to see the lanterns."

"Really?" she gasped, letting go of the chair, making him fall face first.

"oops."

"you broke my smolder." he said weakly.

It was official. He really didn't like this girl. And he was sure he never would.

Was. He. So. Wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>I finished it! This is officially my longest chapterone-shot. And its cause of the dialogue in the movie. No frying pan attacks! Please!**

**AND THANKS TO PAMPLE MOUSE FOR THE ATTENTION OF THE TYPO! wow! you must read very carefully! lol. funny how it ended up that way!**


	5. Fireflies

**Wow, I haven't updated anything in a while...**

* * *

><p>Fireflies<p>

"Eugene, what are those?" Rapunzel gasped.

The ex-thief looked up to where Rapunzel was pointing. Small glowing bugs were flying around everywhere.

"Fireflies." He answered.

"Fireflies." Rapunzel tested the word. "What are they?"

"You've never seen a firefly?"

She shook her head.

"I guess not, with you being locked up in that tower and all. Well, they're a kind of bug and they… glow. They fly around. Kids used to try and catch them all the time at the orphanage, but it was too dark to go outside alone, so open windows were the only way to ever get one."

"Hmm." Rapunzel said. She stared at the glowing bugs flying around. "What else do they do?"

"Nothing, really." He answered. "They just fly around and pretty much keep to themselves."

"I wonder why they're called fireflies." She said.

"I don't know, Blondie." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I guess that's just what people decided to call them."

"How do you catch one?"

"Hold your hands out." He said. Rapunzel did as instructed. "And try to catch one."

A firefly flew by Rapunzel and she tried to catch it in her hands. She opened them slightly and the bug flew out.

She sighed. "It flew away."

"They're pretty hard to catch, Blondie. At least you caught one at all, and on your first try."

She smiled slightly. "I might be good at this." She said proudly.

"You'll be an excellent firefly catcher." He agreed, "But you've only caught one so far." He smiled. "Think you can catch another?"

She nodded and held her hands out. Another firefly flew past her and she trapped it between her fingers.

"This is easy!" she said happily. She opened her hands and watched the firefly fly out. "It looks like a streak of light when they do that." She said softly.

"Well, they are lit up." Eugene replied.

Rapunzel glanced at her open palm. A firefly had landed in the center.

"It's not flying away." She said.

"Maybe it doesn't feel like flying away."

"Hmm. Maybe." She said. She looked up at the rest of the fireflies. "Eugene, look! It looks like they're dancing." She said.

"Mmhmm." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"It's so pretty. I wish I could paint it." She said, "But there's not enough light…" she giggled. "Well, there's light, but I don't think there would be enough to light up the whole canvas. They wouldn't stay still for long."

"Maybe tomorrow night you can paint it." He said. "If they're out again tomorrow."

"Will they?" she asked.

"Probably."

She smiled and held out her hand as a firefly descended towards them. It landed in her palm like the other had earlier. They stared at the small glowing bug, but soon it flew away to join the rest of its friends.

Rapunzel giggled. "I think I like fireflies."


End file.
